I Must Be Dreaming
by Trinityangel
Summary: Phwee. Another fluffy, post-series moment between Domon and Rain. -Insert traditional fluff warning here- Wai, Enjoy.


I Must Be Dreaming  
By: Trinity Angel  
Rated: PG-13 (Just to be on the safe side)  
  
  
  
  
All below the city is still in a state of total confusion...joyous, blissful, chaos. I can feel it in my heart as well as in the air. And why not? The battle that had been so tirelessly fought by so many is over... _It's over..._  
  
I cannot help but steal a glance to my companion, walking as silently as usual. How I wish that he'd tell me what he was thinking. Give me even the slightest bit of insight as to what weathered road his thoughts were traveling now. Our steps have fallen into sync and he's so close that if I but strayed even the slightest bit from my path, our shoulders would surely collide... But something holds me back.   
  
_Pay close attention_  
  
What had started as a glance has now turned into a gaze that I can only assume is filled to the very brim with every bit of longing that threatens to tear my already weary heart to pieces. I had never imagined he could look so beautiful, but he does. Bathed in the gold light of the sunset, its fading rays turning his hair a warm russet. Beautiful in every way. How I want to just reach up and do nothing but touch his face. He has no idea the pleasure I would gain from even that small of a gesture.  
  
"Domon..."  
  
Unknowingly, I let his name falls from my lips. It's only when I hear my own voice lingering in the silence that has built up between us, that I look down quickly, blushing.  
  
_Don't listen to me from now_  
  
"Hm?"   
  
Domon obviously heard my Freudian slip, and how couldn't he?! I practically called his name...Mentally I tear myself to shreds, and cover myself lamely with a soft,  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
_George'll be flying this one _  
_And it's anyone's guess how he does_  
  
I paused for a second to reflect on the words George had given me before I left. A bit of advice that at that particular moment I didn't understand...  
  
'Domon speaks with his actions. Even the slightest movement could be a window to his soul. Watch him closely Rain and guide your reactions upon his actions.'  
  
But now...now things were beginning to fall into place, and it didn't seem so difficult after all.  
  
Pursing my lips, I paused in our walking to glance toward the horizon. George better be right, or I'm going to be putting myself out there with no safety net... Wouldn't be the first time though. Turning toward the ledge of the small cliff we were standing on, I folded my arms and thought back to all the times that I had left my heart wide open. Closing my eyes I simply stood there, enjoying the breeze that was announcing the coming evening. It lifted my hair from my shoulders and sent a few strands brushing across my lashes. So...What happens now?  
  
_This is the right turn wrong universe_  
_taking me in full bloom_  
  
I could feel Domon behind me, his fathomless brown eyes burning holes into my back. It made me nervous...It made me feel so... so euphorically confused...I had wings but lacked...direction? Oh why was I trying. There were no words for how I felt in this moment. There were only emotions. Yes, emotions that couldn't be explained, couldn't be put in to words...so why was I trying? Slowly I opened my eyes and gazed back toward the skyline, my vision involuntarily focusing on what was left of the creature that had held me captive. The creature that my father had created. The creature that had almost killed Domon.... Anger fueled tears filled my eyes and the sunset's colors began to blend until my vision was one single pallet of color. He said he didn't blame me, but how could he not?  
_  
Fireball careful with that_  
  
My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the feeling of cloth being draped over my shoulders. Slowly, my fingers grasped the crimson material that now cloaked my quivering body. No... No don't Domon... I could feel myself beginning to lose control and quickly I sniffed and tried to focus on the painted sky before me. If you don't focus on the pain, maybe it will go away... Domon must have thought I was trying to shut him out, which I honestly wasn't, and reached for my face, catching it between his strong hands. With little to no effort he pulled my face toward him and with the sweetest of smiles he kissed my forehead.  
  
And I broke.  
  
_There, see what you made me do  
_   
Tears that felt like they had been held in for years began to slip down my painted cheeks leaving salty trails behind. I really wish he hadn't done that... The tears weren't enough, no, I had to start sobbing too. Not just soft, whimpering sobs, no. I was sobbing the kind of choking sobs that make you feel as though you've never got enough air in your lungs. Here was a beautiful moment, and I had to go and ruin it. Why did I have to be so weak?  
  
Strong arms encircled me, pulling me into a waiting embrace that felt as though it were always meant for only me. I don't know how long we stayed this way. With him holding me, I cried for every single thing that came to my mind. I cried for all the pain I had caused, I cried because my father was gone, I cried for the pain my father caused, I cried for Domon, I cried for Allenby, I cried simply because I was crying, but mostly, mostly I cried because it felt good. It felt like weights were being lifted from my shoulders, weights that had been presently since the moment Domon walked out of my life when we were children. For the first time I felt fresh, like I was ready to start all over again.   
  
"It's not your fault, you do know that right, Rain?"  
  
"But..."  
_  
I must be dreaming _  
_Or, we're on to something _   
  
Domon pulled me back, his hands moving from my back to my shoulders forcing me to look in his eyes. I'd never been so embarrassed in my life, but Domon wouldn't let me look away. So as I stared into his depthless brown eyes, and he probed my red, tear swollen cerulean ones. After a moment of silence, Domon merely shook his head and let his hands fall from my shoulders. He turned back to the horizon and I watched his profile, my hands clutching his cloak. Again the silence wrapped around us, broken only by the occasional uneven breath slipping past my parched lips. To be honest I was clueless as to what was supposed to happen next. Was it his move, or was it mine. Sighing softly, I turned my gaze away from his face and back to the sky.   
  
What's this? A hand? Something just brushed against my hand.   
  
Glancing down to Domon's side I couldn't help but smile as I watched him open his hand fully, an unspoken invitation. As I slipped my fingertips into his palm, I looked back to his face and I swear, I saw the carefully guarded Neo-Japanese pilot literally soften around the edges. Or maybe it's just my perception of him changing in this dream-like state. Either or...  
_  
_ _I must be dreaming  
For, I don't fall in love lawlessly_  
  
So just what the hell was I doing? What was wrong with me? I shouldn't love him, I've already seen that that gets me nothing but pain...but I can't help it. This had to be a dream. I was not standing here, holding Domon's hand. He was not smiling down at me, and no... That's right. This is all a dream that I'll eventually wake from... right?  
  
_ I must be dreaming _  
_ Or, pinch me to waking_  
_ So undeniably yours _  
_ As long as I'm losing it so completely_  
  
I _must_ be going crazy, at least that's what I feel like. It's like my mind is going in one direction, but my heart is going to him. No... No. I won't fall. But what am I saying... ?  
  
I've already fallen.  
  
Turning back to glance at Domon, my breath catches in my throat. Deja-vu washes over me like water falling from some unseen source. His tan skin is stained gold and his ebony hair is a warm shade of orange. I've seen this all before... I cannot help but close my eyes and fall prisoner to my own memories. Those terrible memories...  
  
_Incendiary glance _  
  
I remember his eyes. Those warm brown orbs alive with the dancing colors of the fires surrounding us. Alive with the fire from the very depths of his battered soul...  
_  
become and collide in me_  
  
'Rain, can you hear me? Rain. It's alright if you don't answer me. All you have to do is listen to me. Uncle Mikamura... has passed away. "Everything was my fault" were his last words... But, all that doesn't matter now! It doesn't matter... Or, did you think that I would blame everything on you? Just what have we been doing the past year? Just what was the significance of our past year together? There's no answer to that yet, is there? I remember... That time... In front of my mother's grave... The 2 of us who have been separated for over 10 years. Forced by the government to enter the Gundam fight. And unknowingly, I was sent to the ring known as Earth. I've always been fighting without thinking for myself! But, once the fight was over... I kept a distance from everyone around me...Only thinking about the future.' 

_zoom in_  


I remember his hand caressing my face...did he really?   
  
  
'Our past year together couldn't just end like this, can it? Indeed, I was the champion of the Gundam Fight. But that was all because you were always at my side...Yes... There was a victory we gained because we fought together.' 

  


_enhance  
  
_  
Yes...I remember his arms around me...I think....  
  
  
'That's why, if we can no longer be together after this... Then it would make no sense Rain. On the morning of the Finals, I told you... After I win, I want you to listen to what I have to tell you... I'm a stupid man who only knows how to fight. That's why, this is the only way I know how to say this...'  
  
  
_hold   
_   
  
' I... you... you...'  
  
And I was falling...  
  
_ while I go helplessly   
sky high magic eye sugar rushing_   
  
'Love you!'  
  
And I grew wings...  
  
  
_ Don't stop  
  
_ ' I want you!'   
  
And I could fly... I could _fly_...  
  
  
"Rain?"  
  
_ I must be dreaming   
Or, we're on to something  
_   
I flutter my eyes a few times, pushing my memories back to the safe I keep them locked in. It took me a few seconds to come out of my trance, but I did. Turning upwards again, I looked straight into a sea of copper. My own eyes, which I could only assume were swimming with emotion, began to drown in his.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
My face must have flushed as I looked down because Domon let out a small chuckle. How dare he laugh at my confusion! I looked up to reprimand him, but the expression on his face squelched the words in my throat. There was a slight rustle of material at my side. Glancing down I watched as Domon lifted our joined hands until they too were aglow with the sun's incandescent golds.   
  
"Rain...are you sure about this?"  
  
_Hey, just whatcha make me for  
I don't fall in love lawlessly_   
  
He really didn't have to elaborate. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I mean who else had put up with his childish fits of anger, selfishness, and iciness for what had to have been close to a year now. He'd knocked me around physically, emotionally, and mentally whenever possible, but I was still drawn to him like a moth to a flame.   
  
I must be losing my mind.   
  
So just how could I tell him that this was what I had been praying for my entire life? How do you tell someone that you feel your only purpose in life was to love and be loved by them? Sighing inwardly, I finally got an idea of what Domon must feel like when the words just won't come.   
  
'...speak with actions...guide your reactions upon his actions.'  
  
George's words came back to me again, stronger then ever. And I understood. Tearing my eyes from our joined hands I looked Domon straight in the eye and smiled. With a simple nod, I pulled our hands until they rested directly above my fluttering heart. I knew why I loved him, but I just couldn't put it into words.  
  
_I must be dreaming  
Or, pinch me to waking  
So undeniably yours  
As long as I'm losing it so completely  
_   
I would always be his. From this moment on, I would never be whole without Domon by my side. Heavens, if this was a dream, then please...please don't let me wake up. Domon's eyes flickered with something for just a moment before they warmed into pools of immeasurable happiness. Such a genuine smile upon his usually emotionless lips. I could get used to this. Closing my eyes to break our gaze, I started to turn back to the sunset when a hand against my face held me fast.   
  
_ Euphoria, _  
_ I can't take _  
_ Any more of yah_  
  
Opening my eyes, I watched as Domon swooped down and seized my lips in a kiss that was just teeming with underlying insecurities and doubt. It must have been years since I felt the feeling of another's lips over my own, but up until that moment I hadn't noticed just how much I missed that blissful feeling. I felt a hand at my back turning my body into a trembling mess. How could I have forgotten just how powerless love can make you feel? Without another moment of hesitation I left my self open to Domon's assault. Did I hold this power over him? The rest of my thoughts slipped away as I buried my free hand within his hair. I felt like I was losing my mind...  
  
  
_ Euphoria,  
I can't take  
Any more of yah...  
  
_ And maybe I was.  
  
_ I'm losing it...  
_   
Or maybe I'm still dreaming. Caught up in a reality created by a mixture of my own desires and memories. Both which were filled with a certain pilot who was still holding me as though I might disappear.  
  
_ I must be dreaming   
Or, we're on to something  
Hey just whatcha make me for  
I don't fall in love lawlessly  
  
_ Was he dreaming too?  
_  
I must be dreaming,   
Or, pinch me to waking  
So undeniably yours  
As long as I'm losing it so completely  
_   
What did it matter anyway? We separated, and I pulled air quickly into my burning lungs. Seems I forgot to breathe... Domon gave my hand a little squeeze and released my waist. Silently we turned away from the each other and back toward the path that had lead us here. I can't help but wish that I knew what he was thinking, but from the way he keeps glancing at me, I think I just might have an idea. I would have never imagined this moment... Even in my wildest dreams.  
  
_ I'm losing it...  
  
_ "Domon, I love you too."  
  
In a last minute thought, I hastily returned the words he had so clumsily confessed to me earlier. Domon paused for a second and smiled down at me.  
  
"I know."  
_  
_   
_ I must be dreaming...  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Rawr. Okay, I know I said that I wouldn't do the whole 'lets all cry about it thing', but when I imagined this I just can't imagine Rain -not- crying about it. Not to bash Rain but she really cries over everything... But, I mean, I'd cry if I found out my dad just died and I'd just finished decimating an entire city.... Phwee. So here it is. I'm not sure if I like it as much as "All of you" but I like it none the less =/. I know the story is kinna confusing, but that's what I was going for since it is Rain's thoughts n what not and I'm sure they were pretty scattered considering what she went through. Which would make you think that this story was easy to write, since my own thoughts are pretty random...but it wasn't o.o;; And I'm rambling... .;  
  
BTW for the moment, I'm out of ideas, so like, if you have any that you'd like to share...-whimpers- Special thanks to all of you who reviewed "All of You". Omg..you all were my inspiration for this story. (hint= more reviews, more writing) Thank you so much. You'll never understand how much I love knowing that others enjoy my work. It makes me all squidgey inside =D! It's really nifteh to get reviews from people whose fanficcies you've read! So yeah, thankies much! Hmm...something else...OH the song in this one is "I Must Be Dreaming". I suggest d/ling it because it's cool. Tis by Frou Frou^^ So once again, thanks from moi and the purple bunneh rabbit on my shoulder. Squeee so tell me what you think? Please?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam...-eyes purple bunny rabbit aka conscience- Stoopid bonneh. Meh, I also don't own the song "I Must Be Dreaming". It's by Frou Frou. Oh, and serious note here. I got Domon's speech from Very spiff site I must add. So credit for that whole thing goes to none other then SporkGoddess. (Sidenote: Please don't kill me for using that without your permission first ;-; I tried to ask, honest, but I could never get ahold of you! If you really haff a problem with it, drop me an email or something and I'll gladly remove that whole part or sumpthin -bows- Gooomen ne!! I'm so sorry! Don't kill meh -whimpers-  
  



End file.
